castlerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Knight Backstory
Was too big to fit into a Private Message on brickimedia. Baron Corvus, The Black Knight Baron Corvus, titled the Black Knight in legends, was born in France, during the beginning of the Crusader Assault of France. He was sickly, his parents were poor, and they lived in an old shed. Eventually, at some point in time, he was sent to school and his father died in a battle with the Crusaders. Baron Corvus was obsessed with military. He owned a collection of armor and weapons, and studied Military strategies and history for years. He was passed on to Vagabond University, where he eventually became a military genius. After College Corvus joined the french military. Battle after battle, Corvus kept winning. He was the first general in the french military to push the Crusaders back. The Crusader Army was then seperated into three groups: One was pushed back into Spain, and the other into Italy, while the third bravely kept their ground. Corvus fought the Crusaders who remained in france for months; However, clumsily, The Black Knight allowed the crusaders to slip past and into Paris, where the king was slain by a young Sir Richard. In his will, he wrote down that Corvus would be the next king. In his first month as king, he dubbed the French Military the "Black Falcons". British Diplomats and Merchants were sent down to France, requesting trade. With new weaponry and supplies, the French Military was much stronger. The soldiers kept their moral with their hatred of the Crusaders for murdering their king. Sir Richard kept on fighting, but was pushed back between Italy and Spain. With nowhere else to go, he was cornered. The Crusaders were stormed by Black Falcons, every Crusader knight was filled with terror and fear, panicing and running away from battle, but they died anyway. Corvus himself stood in front of Richard, who was begging for mercy. Corvus spared him, but locked him away for life. Corvus was proud of his victory, and decided to give himself the title of "The Black Knight", which is what fearful Crusaders called him. He saw it as a title of fear, and even legends were written about him. After three years of proud victory, the Black Falcons gained a new adversary: The Famous Robin Hood and his Merry Men, the Forestmen of Ashlar. The battles first started when French Merchants and Diplomats were being killed and stolen from. After that, Robin Hood freed Sir Richard, which caused the Black Knight to ruthelessly hunt down Robin Hood with only two horsemen and even kill him with his bare hands if he had to. There was nothing stopping him from finding him, and destroying him. The Black Knight knew he was getting close, he heard rustling in bushes, and started to notice supposedly abandoned wooden huts in trees. Then, he found the first major outpost: The Forestmen's Crossing, a bridge fortress that went over the Chatelaine's River. Then, the Camoflauged Fortress, The Forestmen's Hideout, and finally, he stumbled upon the amazing Forestmen's River Fortress. He battled the Forestmen, ruthelessly murdering every last one of them, however, Corvus's leutinant took an arrow to the knee, and his seargent was beheaded. However, this did not prevent Corvus bashing down the doors of the River Fortress and confronting Robin Hood. Robin Hood was probably one of the Black Knight's greatest adversaries. The Black Knight was majorly injured, bashed, and overall damaged by Robin Hood's skill. The fought to the top of the fortress, however, Crusader cannons started destroying the fortress. Richard betrayed Robin Hood. The Black Knight could care less about the crumbling fortress, and finally killed the Forestman with his own bow. The Black Knight ran down to the bottom floor of the fortress, and attempted to resist the Crusader forces, but he was defeated, and taken prisoner. Richard torchered Corvus for fun. He stated it was better than any jester he had. Baron Corvus was eventually rescued by the Black Falcons, but Sir Richard was not pleased. He ordered that if he caught the Black Knight, he would execute him. But the Crusaders were unable to find the swift Black Falcons, and Corvus escaped. Hours after the event, Sir Richard finally sent his last batch of troopers out to find the Black Knight. Black Falcon cannons arrived, and destroyed richard's Mountain Fortress, however he was able to escape before they could kill him. The Black Knight came with a group of French settlers who travelled into Ashlar, and he found many rumours, stories, and legends made of him. When he entered Ashlarian villages civilians flooded the streets asking him if the legends were true. The Black Knight finally selected the ruined city of Ankoria as a good place to set up their settlement. After creating the Black Falcon settlement in Ankoria, the Black Knight decided to create seperate military: The Black Knights. However, while the Black Knight was in Ankoria, the Black Falcons back in France were taken over by another king, Lord Etienne Phillipe, who was a greedy, powerhungry noble. He wished to claim the title of the Black Knight, and marched to ankoria, tearing past ashlar along the way. However, morcian knights attacked the aggressive black falcons, and half of the army was defeated in battle. When the black falcons reached ankoria, they were only a sliver of an army, and by the time they actually reached the Black Knight himself, only four were left. Three died by the black knight himself, and the fourth paniced and retreated, to live to tell the tale later on. The fourth soldier, was actually an Avian (a bird-human hybrid) named Vultyre. When Vultyre reached france, he saw that Phillipe was outraged of his failure. He demanded every peasent and noble join the military. Vultyre described Phillipe as a “Spoiled child that has to always have his way.” Vultyre went against Entienne, but Entienne demanded him executed. Vultyre wished to not retreat like he did back in Ankoria, so he hid as a peasent until he reached the castle, where he fought his way to Entienne, and beheaded him in his own throneroom. Vultyre demanded the knights to kneel before him, and vultyre took the throne. Unlike the other three soldiers which called him The Black Knight an abomination or a horseman of the apocalypse, Vultyre honored the skill of the Black Knight, and he told his architects to build a statue of Corvus in the middle of Paris. Back in Ankoria, Black Falcon prisoners were released, but thought they were still at war with the Black Knights. The Black Knight knew of Vultyre, and what was going on in france, and nicknamed them “Renegade Falcons”. The two factions were moderate enemies, only battling if neccessary. The Black Knights also gained another enemy: The Ashlarian Wolfpack. The battles are still going on to this day. Many legends have been spread of the famous Baron Corvus, The Black Knight, and he still travels around Morcia, searching for a challenging adversary, a wolfpack bandit, or a renegade falcon. Some have said they have seen the Black Knight stride on his horse through the morcian forests. The Black Knight shall always remain one of the greatest Morcian, and French, heroes of all time. The End.